elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Under Saarthal
Where is the arch mage? been searching for him for over 2-3 hours today. He is not in the college of winterhold. I need to get to him so i can tell him about the secret orbit discovered in Saarthal. Anyone have a clue, about what I should do? is he hiding? Easy Way to Defeat the Draugr Deathlord Once you complete the 6 pillar puzzle, move back to the beginning of the room and have your companion wait there (if you have one) and then move ahead to the room where the Deathlord is waiting. Draw its attention and run back to the lever in the 6 pillar room. Close the cullis gate with the lever before the Deathlord can make it through. The Deathlord will move off somewhere around the corner, and you can fire a Rune onto the floor of the hallway past the cullis gate with some careful aiming, then cast some projectile spell at the gate and sneak around as needed to draw the Deathlord back to the gate (sometimes opening the gate and making some noise is enough to lure it, but be careful with your timing when you re-close it). Continue this until you've defeated the Deathlord, or at least worn it down for an easier fight. Note that the Deathlord's Thu'Um will travel through the gate if it chooses to use it, but so will your own Shouts. Sinistrahd (talk) 22:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Another way is to jump over the empty coffin on top of the plinth and stand on the shelf the other side of it. For reasons that remain obscure the Deathlord appears reluctant to approach the coffin and will stand off. Gives you chance to wear him down with projectile or spells, the position leaves you open to his Thu'Um so to avoid problems of weapon loss I made sure I wielded only spells. He did retreat through the rear door occasionally but you can lure him out by jumping back over the coffin, hitting him and retreating back to safety. This is on the PC. Desktopcarl (talk) 09:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Bug Report: Jyrik Gauldurson (PC) Sometimes Jyrik simply wont die. He will lose health but for some reason he simply wont perish. This may be because Tolfdir does not strike the orb but above it, though this needs confirmation. To continue (for PC users), open up the console and type "setessential 0001bb28 0" to make Jyrik mortal. Killing him will allow you to continue progress. --Radnus 16:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm stuck on the 6 pillar puzzle, I can NOT get any of the pillars to move. I get the "Use A to activate" but nothing happens. What am I missing? Thanks, 14:40, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Andy When Tolfdir seems to have disappeared, go to the map marker and input the console command player.placeatme 1C19E,1 Seems to have resolved the issue for me. The easy way to kill the Deathlord is luring him into the room right before you enter Saarthal, and get in a pissing mtch with him by circling the room and shooting fire and sparks or whatever you have. Then you have those rune traps you have to get through, right. No damage is needed to be taken, all you have to do is shoot fire at it and be a farish distance away and your good. 21:13, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Raven Bug: Tolfdir and follower fighting Today as I was doing this quest, I was fighting some draugr in the area where you meet the Psijic mage, and I think Tolfdir summoned a frost atronach (assuming it was his, since I didn't summon one). It looked he and Serana were fighting, and then Serana targeted me with her drain attack and I eventually got vampirism. Tolfdir might've shot me with lightning as well. Was hard to tell what exactly was happening, but they were attacking for a little bit even after the draugr were all gone. Maybe because I accidentally hit them in the heat of battle (although I do have the Companion's Insight power). Or maybe Serana called Tolfdir an old fart while I wasn't looking. Very strange. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Bug Report: Can't leave "Under Saarthal" After I defeated Jyrik, I simply went through the gate in the back of the glowing orb. I went through gate, grabbed my rewards in the chest, learned a word of "Ice Form". But after I went through the iron gate, I found that the door which connect to skyrim is closed. I spent half an hour fouling around, and just couldn't find my way out. --Unsigned Comment I'm sure you already have, in which case this is going to sound very condescending, but have you tried going out the way you came? The trap gate should have opened after you blew up the wall, so it should be clear. Worth trying if you haven't already. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 16:05, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm a different person with the same problem. I tried going back the same way I came in, but I encountered another iron gate at that room with all the coffins that Tolfdir said he'd stay at while you go ahead. Can anyone help? 20:40, April 6, 2014 (UTC) You may need to use Console Commands to teleport yourself free. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 20:42, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Aha! Thanks for the idea! I did a google search for some helpful console commands, and discovered 'TCL' or no-clip mode. Instant fix! 20:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Draugr don't attack after vision Well basically I encountered 2 bugs in this quest. Listing them both here I can find no other mention of them anywhere. Lucky me!^^ 1. Just after you get the vision you're supposed to be attacked by 3 draugr(1 from each coffin), but I only get attacked by 1(the draugr on the left). This means that the center passage where I need to go does not open. Tolfdir just walks into the wall getting nowhere. Now I tried to come in again from a clean save and got the same result, so I tried something I found on a different thread and opened the console and typed tcl, which let me go through the coffin to the passage. I typed it again to turn it back the way it was. Well, ok. I hoped that this would be ok, and indeed everything went fine until.... 2. Heh. I get to the chamber where Jyrik Gaulderson awaits only to find out that he's not there. The staff is there, Tolfdir is there, but no Jyrik. I am stuck. Help?? ````Greg : Do you have any mods installed? If so, uninstall them and try again from your last save before the draugr battle 9or better yet, the last save before the vision). We see all kinds of people reporting one-off bugs that turn out to be caused by mods they have installed. Cubears (talk) 14:56, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Tolfdir will not weaken the draugr boss because he starts doing it then immediately starts attacking jyrik. Can someone tell me how to fix this? I have done it before and I even watched a vid. Do I have to restart the entire area? I'm only level 2 but then I level up when I heal while fighting Jyrik. Plz help!